An Organic light Emitting Display (OLED) panel has already become one of development directions in the display industry due to its technical advantages such as a higher contrast, a smaller thickness, a larger viewing angle and a faster response speed, no need for a backlight.
In order to better meet user's needs, a touch pressure detection device is generally anticipated to be disposed in the organic light emitting display panel to detect the numerical value of a touch pressure, thereby enriching the application scope of the touch detection technology. However, in related art, touch pressure detection devices are generally designed to be directed to a hard glass substrate and are not applicable to a flexible organic light emitting display panel. The sensitivity of the touch pressure detection for the flexible organic light emitting display panel is reduced if the touch pressure detection device is directly integrated into the flexible organic light emitting display panel.